Redemption
by TheCrimsonLlama
Summary: SPOILERS AHEAD! TAKES PLACE AFTER THOR 2!- Thor and the rest of Asgard are more than shocked when a familiar figure reappears in the palace at dinner after about two years. Everything's changed, though, and the man can't be redeemed all by himself. Thorki. Rating might go up to M later.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was funny really, how eye opening it was when you died in someone's arms. Bonus points if it was someone you really cared about. Loki cracked an eye open as he watched Thor and Jane walk away from him, their backs turned. They truly believed he'd just died there in that godforsaken land. The trickster couldn't help but feel a bit guilty about having caused his brother so much pain, but he knew it would be for the best.

He sighed and moved to sit up, cracking his neck a bit. He sighed and figured he'd take a few moments to himself before moving on to the next part of his plan. He'd felt something shift when he was laid in his brother's arms. He wondered if it was an epiphany or just his finally getting everything together. All he knew for sure was that he no longer cared about Odin. Odin could go into Odinsleep for a year for all he cared. He didn't care that he wasn't that man's biological son or even his favorite son. He figured he didn't need a man who'd plainly told him he was meant to be dead.

He knew one thing for sure, that he was appalled that he hadn't before. He was Thor's favorite. The blonde claimed not to trust him anymore, but he could see that Thor still hoped for him. It was funny, though, how when he'd been draped in the other's arms, practically weeping as he agreed how he'd been a fool and had never once listened, that he felt himself shift. He was determined, now.

He stood up and dusted himself off. He was going to make Thor proud. He was going to make everything right for himself once again, so that he could see Asgard as his home and be able to walk down the halls, laughing merrily with an arm wrapped around his older brother. He then shifted forms to one of the Asgardian soldiers and moved to transport himself back to the other realm. Thor could take care of himself. His brother would finish everything with Malekith; he knew that for sure.

He brought himself back to Asgard before walking into the throne room to find Odin in the large golden chair. "My King, we could not find any sign of Thor or Jane." He said to the other man, looking up at him. "We did, however, find a body."

Odin just looked down at him, blinking a bit. "Loki…" he said softly. Loki would never know what was going through the other's mind when he said that and was dismissed.

For the next few days, Loki disguised himself as one of the servants, getting him filled in on what was going on with the Dark Elves from them, as most of them were gossipy women. He heard right away when Thor had returned to the realm and figured that it was time to launch the next part of his plan, which would end up being the second to last step. He disguised himself as Odin while the Allfather was away and moved to sit in the throne, reclining in it as Thor walked in. Honestly, that should've been a rather big hint for the blond, as their father was never one to recline and spread out like the youngest Odinson was.

He heard as Thor praised him, somewhat, for having a better grasp on what it meant to rule than even he did. He watched as Thor left the room, making a quick decision as he returned to his normal appearance.

He'd force Thor onto the throne he no longer cared about. Odin was growing old and, judging from how he acted, wouldn't last much longer. He'd make himself scarce for a while, watching from a distance as Thor took the throne. Then, he'd return and he figured he'd just see how things went after that.

XxXxXxXxXx

The raven-haired god had been sure something would go wrong along the way, as he kept himself disguised as a woman for the next couple years, watching from the village as Thor took the throne and became the king. He soon decided it was time to return to the palace, returning to his male form and draping himself in a deep green cloak as he walked to the golden structure and let himself in. He wasn't planning any dramatic entrance at all. He figured he'd just show up for dinner, really, and see how things played out.

He moved to his chambers and was glad to see no one had touched it in the years he'd been away. He smiled a bit, lighting the oil lanterns on the walls and moving to change his clothes. He chose a casual green shirt and brown pants, brushing out his long hair and briefly wondering if he ought to have it cut soon, as it now fell past his shoulders in a mess of waves and curls. He sighed and moved to walk down to the dining hall, where people were already sitting and chattering happily, some of their children giggling and running around happily.

He spotted Thor and an empty spot next to him and smirked at how perfectly everything was going. "Excuse me, is this seat taken?" he asked Thor from behind him.

"No, go ahead." Thor replied, waving his hand in the air as Loki nodded and moved to sit down next to him, smiling and helping himself to the food.

"I've rather missed the food here. I forgot how good it tastes." He commented with a small smile as he ate.

"Oh? Have you been trav-" Thor asked, cutting off when he looked over at the other man. "You're dead. How are you…? I saw you die, what in the Norns are you doing here?" he sputtered confusedly.

"Elementary, dear brother. It'll take a lot more than that to get rid of me." Loki replied with a smirk to him.

"I saw you get run through with a blade!"

"You seem to have forgotten that I can heal myself. Didn't you even wonder why my blood wasn't on your hands when you let me go?"

Thor paused a bit, falling silent as he looked over at his brother. He just sighed and shook his head. "You scared me. Loki, I swear if you ever do that kind of thing again…." He just sighed.

"I don't think I'll have the inclination to do something like that again. It rather hurt."

Thor sighed again and just shook his head. It wasn't a disappointed shake, but more of a 'What am I going to do with you' shake. Loki laughed and moved to gently pat the other's shoulder before moving back to eating his food.

"Loki, brother, I'll be going to Midgard tomorrow. If you promise not to lay waste to anything, would you like to come along?" Thor asked after a bit.

"I'd like that, yes." Loki replied with a nod. "Just make sure to wake me in my chambers so I don't oversleep."

"Of course, brother." Thor replied with a nod and a small smile to his younger brother, glad to see he'd returned home and was alive and well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

For the first time in years, the two brothers slept easily that night. They bathed together, as they'd always used to, and retired to their chambers for the night. Loki smiled a bit at the almost nostalgic feeling of being in his chambers again after years of not seeing it. He smiled and shut the door, lighting the candle on his bedside table, drawing his green dressing robe closer to himself. The god ran his fingers over the blankets on his bed, smiling a bit at the sight of the familiar quilt that had adorned his bed since he was a small boy.

He distinctly remembered the day Frigga had given it to him. He'd been about five or six years, and just getting out of the nursery and into his own chambers. He smiled a bit when he'd held it close, cuddling into the quilt every night when he'd fall asleep. Thor and Frigga would both help to tuck him into the bed. While Frigga would kiss his head, bid him pleasant dreams, and leave, Thor knew to stay with him until he fell asleep so he wouldn't get too scared.

The trickster sighed a bit, wiping away the tear that rolled down his cheek from the memory of his late mother. He took a deep breath and took off the dressing robe, changing into his nightclothes and slipping between the mattress and the warm blankets on the bed. Leaning over, he blew out the candle and lay back on his bed. He smiled as he fell asleep rather quickly, curling up into a ball, as he'd always used to do throughout life.

In the morning, he was woken up by the bright sun shining through the window on the far side of his room, some of the rays hitting his face and warming it a bit. Loki smiled; glad to find that it hadn't all been some kind illusion of a dream. He truly was home. Sitting up, he stretched out and ran his brush through his long curly hair, combing it back, as per usual. He then dressed himself in traveling clothes and went to the dining hall for breakfast.

"Brother, good morning. I trust you slept well?" Thor asked as he caught the other in the hall, walking with him to the dining hall.

"I did, yes. And yourself?" Loki replied to the blonde man with a nod and a soft smile, pushing open the door to let the two of them into the room.

"I did as well, thank you. We shall eat, then head out Midgard. What say you?"

"That sounds perfect, Thor."

The blond man nodded and smiled happily to the other man. He found an open seat and sat down, watching as Loki sat down next to him. They both started to eat happily, enjoying the taste of the food and just enjoying being together again.

It didn't take too long to eat their fill for the morning. They then stood up from the table and started the walk out to the Bifrost.

Loki couldn't help but feel slightly nervous about meeting the team that called themselves The Avengers, as the last time they'd met, they'd been trying to kill him and he'd been trying to take control of their world. Though, he figured the fear was a bit foolish, since he had Thor to protect him that time. Plus, he was in his right mind, this time.

"You know, I'm still rather confused as to how quickly they rebuilt this bridge," He commented, looking down at the Bifrost as they walked across it. "I mean, I saw you destroy it with your own two hands. Well, with your hammer, that is."

Thor chuckled a bit, looking over at his brother. "In all honesty, I didn't think it possible, either. I guess anything's possible if you put enough effort into it, though," He replied with a small shrug as they walked together, gently patting Loki's shoulder with his large, strong hand. "You ought to know that, though, brother. I think I've seen you die twice now, yet here you stand."

Loki nodded and gave a soft sigh. "I'm sorry about that, by the way. I can't imagine the pain you must have felt having to see that." He replied softly.

"Think nothing of it, Loki. You're here now, and you're safe. I'm not going to let you leave again." Thor said, shaking his head, wrapping his arm around the other's slighter shoulders. "I failed you through life by letting all those demons get to you and drive you nearly mad. I'm going to make it up to you by saving you from them now."

Loki had to admit, for a man who was famous for having a silver tongue; he didn't have much to say to that. The rest of the walk was silent until they got to the large golden orb, walking inside together.

"Heimdall, we need to get to Midgard." Thor said to the gatekeeper, keeping Loki close to himself.

"May I ask what business you have there, my king?" The man asked curiously, moving to start opening the gate nonetheless.

"I wish to visit my friends there, that's all." Thor replied to him. The gatekeeper nodded and opened the gate to the two of them.

Loki felt the familiar tug at the center of his chest before he was sucked into the vortex with his brother, landing with an 'oof' against the hard ground of the place. He then let out another 'oof' when he felt Thor land down on top of him, pinning him to the ground. He couldn't help but flush a bit when he heard a couple women nearby giggle and comment about the sight of the 'two gays who fell from the sky'.

Thor got off his brother and helped him up to his feet before moving to walk with him out of the park and down the sidewalks to get to the large tower. It was still the morning in that realm, though that didn't seem to matter, as plenty of people were already awake, talking on their odd rectangular devices and sipping some sort of drink from white cups with green circles on them.

Loki couldn't help but wonder if the realm would ever make sense to him, or if he'd be doomed to question it forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki kept close to Thor as they walked through the crowded streets of the large, sprawling city. They walked together down the sidewalks until they got to the large, ostentatious tower he distinctly remembered being whipped around like a rag doll in.

"Thor, are you truly sure this is the best place to go?" He asked warily as they got up to the door.

"Do not worry, Loki. If any of them lay a hand on you, they'll have me to answer to." Thor replied confidently, patting the younger god's shoulder before letting himself into the tower with him. He kept Loki close all the while as they walked into the tower and into a small room whose doors slid open after the press of a button. The doors closed and Thor pushed another button that sent the small room lurching upwards.

Loki felt his heart speed up as the doors opened again and they could hear the voices of all the members of the team chatting and bickering only a bit.

"It's called an Apple because it's Macintosh. Get it, Steve?" Tony asked, obviously getting to the end of his wire.

"So, the brand of computer is Macintosh." Steve repeated to him slowly.

"That's what I said, yeah."

"And that's why there's an apple on the back?"

"Yeah, that kinda goes without saying."

"And, people just call them Apples, then?"

"Yeah."

"Well, why didn't you just say that in the first place, Stark?"

Thor and Loki walked into the room when it looked like the billionaire was about to take one of the pillows on the couch and bite it in half.

"Calm yourself, Stark, we don't need anything exploding right now." Thor said with a laugh, landing a hearty pat on the shorter man's shoulder, making him stumble a bit out of surprise.

"Holy shit. Do you always have to come out of nowhere?" he cursed, turning to look over at the blonde, his eyes landing on the raven-haired brother. "Unless the whole insane psychopath thing is beyond your understanding, Hammer Time, he's not exactly welcome here. Or anywhere on Earth."

Thor frowned at Tony as the room went completely quiet, everyone's eyes locked on the two gods. "Loki is better now. I don't know how it happened, but something snapped back in place." He said defensively.

"So, kinda like a dislocated arm that gets pushed back?" Peter Parker asked from the side of the room.

"Oh, god, why'd you have to use that simile?" Tony groaned with a disgusted face.

"Basically like that, yes. I don't remember you, though." Thor nodded to the teenager.

"I'm Peter Parker. I think they all decided I'm an honorary member or something. Either that or Fury doesn't trust me working on my own." Peter replied with a shrug to him.

Thor smiled to him. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Parker. This is my brother, Loki." He replied, gently nudging his brother forward, who was obviously out of his element. If he were totally comfortable, he'd be talking by then. Loki just smiled softly to Peter and nodded, keeping close to Thor, only relaxing when they all seemed to decide he really wasn't all that much of a threat and took their guards down.

The gods sat down on the couch together, jumping a bit when Peter vaulted over the back of the couch to sit on it next to them.

"Hey, so, what's Asgard like? Is it cool?" he asked curiously.

"Large, very large. Nothing like Midgard at all." Thor replied with a small smile to the other.

"Do you get around by horse or something?"

"We have vehicles like you do. Though, they're more like flying longboats."

"Like in Treasure Planet?"

"Beg pardon?"

"Never mind, it's just a movie."

"Pete, stop interrogating them, you're gonna set them on edge. Loki's already basically a cat, we don't need him getting freaked out and jumping on top of the fridge." Tony said, playfully pushing the teenager's head forward.

The teenager just laughed at the thought and looked up at the pair of gods beside him who looked more than a little confused with everything that was going on.

Loki looked over to Thor after the comment. "I'm not actually that like a cat, am I?" he asked curiously.

"Not really, no. At least, I don't have much evidence to prove you are or aren't." Thor replied with a small smile to him.

They slowly got more and more comfortable in the tower and eventually everyone got used to them there, treating them as if they were there everyday. When it got late in the evening and after Peter went home to his aunt, Tony came up with the idea to break out some liquor and throw a party after Loki agreed to help them out as an ally if ever needed.

Thor and Loki drank the alcohol together happily with the rest of the team, save for Steve, who just sat and watched as they all got a bit more than tipsy. In about half an hour, Loki was hiccupping and laughing with Tony while seating himself in Thor's lap.

"Oh my god, I have the best idea ever. Let's all play Spin the Bottle." Tony said happily as everyone got into a circle, leaving Steve to make sure no fights broke out or anything while they played the game, explaining the rules to the two gods.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Loki moved out of Thor's lap willingly and drank the rest of the alcohol in his glass before setting it aside, joining in the circle of giggling, drunken Avengers. Tony took the first spin, watching as the bottle spun and landed on Natasha, willingly kissing her lips. Natasha spun and ended up kissing Bruce. Bruce kissed Clint. Clint, much to his displeasure, kissed Loki's lips gently and quickly. Loki spun the bottle, watching as it spun and looked up as it landed on Tony, smiling a bit as he moved to kiss the drunken billionaire.

Thor frowned a bit, drunk, though not as drunk as his brother or Tony. He bristled with jealousy that he decided to blame on the alcohol when the man held the kiss longer than usual. Steve even had to come in and pull the pair apart once Tony had started feeling the taller god up a bit.

Tony spun the bottle again and ended up kissing Thor gently on the lips, deciding that he wasn't as good of a kisser as his younger brother.

Thor spun the bottle and couldn't help but smile a bit when it landed on said younger brother. He leaned down and moved to gently cup Loki's cheeks, kissing him lovingly, though not as heatedly as Tony had.

The game went on like that for quite a while, each of them kissing each other at least once. After a bit, Steve ruled that it had gotten quite late and they ought to all head to bed. Everyone knew better than to fight with him on that.

So, Loki leaned against Thor as they walked together back to the room they'd been given.

"You know, you're an excellent kisser." He purred to the blonde man as they got back to the room.

"You really think so? You're quite good at it, too." Thor said with a laugh, moving to kiss his brother again when they got to their room.

Loki smiled and laughed a bit, kissing him back deeply, holding the blonde man close against his body tight. Their tongues tangled together, Thor's fingers working through his hair.

The younger of the two hitched a leg around Thor's waist, gently massaging his tongue against Thor's while the blonde pinned him to the wall, taking his other leg and wrapping it around his waist as well.

Loki felt his pants getting hard, his shirt coming off. Everything was a blur until he felt his back hit the soft mattress, a pair of large, strong hands at his hips, removing his pants and tossing them aside along with his underwear, making him shiver at the cool air on his bare body. He gasped and arched his back off the bed when he felt something warm and wet close around his half-hard cock.

Thor bobbed his head on his brother's erection, making himself and the other completely hard. "Gods, brother, I need you."

"Then take me." The raven-haired man replied, conjuring up a small bottle of oil. The blonde had his brother's long, thin legs over his shoulders in an instant as he slicked himself up, pressing a finger into the tight ring of muscle and eliciting a moan from the other.

One finger became two and the soft moans became louder as two fingers became three and began to move in and out of him, stretching the hole wider and wider.

Loki practically squealed when he felt Thor push into him, his toes curling tightly and his eyes closing as he felt the other fill him as he pushed in and began to move, his hips rolling as he thrust deeply in the tight, hot hole. Loki felt his own hips rolling against his brother's, his hands wrapping around and his back arching when he realized for himself just how strong his brother was, his hands feeling the rippling muscles in the other's back.

Thor's hips seemed to move on their own, one hand on his brother's arousal, the other pulling one of his perfect ass cheeks away from the other to make it easier to thrust in and out of him.

Loki felt the other man change his angle, hitting the spot that drove him crazy, making him cry out in ecstasy, screaming his brother's name for all the Nine Realms to hear.

Thor knew his brother's climax would be coming soon and looked up at his face as he felt the other's slick hole suddenly clench around him. His eyes were shut, his mouth wide open in a perfect 'o'. His cheeks were flushed bright red and he could see the other's long eyelashes against his cheeks along with every perfect, pearly tooth in his mouth. He then felt as something wet and hot spurted onto his belly, the tight hole clenching around him even more. He gave a couple more thrusts into it before spilling himself into the other man.

Loki groaned as he felt Thor fill him even more than he'd thought possible, the hot seed spilling into him. He panted, trying to wrap his mind around everything that had happened. He felt as the other man pulled out of him, and then collapsed down on the bed beside him. He decided he'd figure it all out the next day, too tired to really care right then.

Thor kissed Loki's shoulder and moved to wrap his arms around his middle, spooning and cuddling him from behind as they both came down from the pleasure high, falling asleep together in the bed.

Loki slept deeply and peacefully as he felt Thor's warmth against his bare back. He kept his hands over the blonde's sleeping with him tiredly and peacefully all through the night and into the late morning when he woke up, disoriented and with a pounding headache.

He couldn't remember a thing. He looked down and found a pair of hands wrapped lovingly around his torso, then noticing that he was totally nude and there was a dull pain from his backside, the insides of his thighs sticky.

The trickster frowned when he put two and two together, realizing he'd slept with someone. He slowly turned around to see who it was, fainting again back on the bed when he registered his brother's sleeping face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Thor stirred against Loki a bit before subconsciously wrapping his arms around his waist and spooning him as he slept for a bit more. He then woke up and opened his eyes to find his face buried the neck of someone else. Evidently, that someone else didn't smell too bad. He pulled away just a bit to see the top of the black curls draped down the other's head and shoulders. From what he could feel, the other was slim and had rather soft skin, so he just assumed he'd gotten drunk and had slept with some woman. He sighed and figured he'd treat this the way he treated it when he slept with women after drinking a tad too much. He'd leave her be.

He pulled away and moved to get himself dressed, groaning from his headache and hangover. He pulled on a shirt and looked back over at the sleeping figure one last time, moving closer to cover the lady up with the blankets as she slept. It was only then, when their faces were so near each other that he realized the truth.

The truth was that the figure in his bed was no lady, unless it was one of the days when he wished to be. It was Loki, of all people. He swallowed and stumbled backwards as he found that he'd slept with his own brother. He honestly had no idea how to deal with the situation, so he just left the room, softly shutting the door on his way out. All he could hope now was that most of the other's had been passed out before they'd started and that Loki wasn't too much a vocal lover.

"Morning Point Break." Tony called to the blonde god, tossing him a bottle of water, the entire team hungover and sitting at the table, drinking their bottles of water and groaning.

"Good morning, Stark." Thor replied, catching the bottle and opening it to drink the water, sitting down at the table with them.

"So, you definitely had some fun last night. Remind me to make the rooms in this place soundproof." Tony commented with a chuckle to the taller man. "I just hope you used a condom, buddy. The last thing you want is to randomly become a dad."

"What's a condom?" Thor asked confusedly.

"Oh lord."

Loki wandered out of the room about then, fully clothed with his hair pulled into a loose low ponytail. He caught the bottle of water Tony threw to him, sitting down beside his brother, though not saying anything to her.

"Hey, Reindeer Games, sleep well?" Tony asked as the raven-haired god sat down.

"Just shut up. Don't you dare open your mouth for an hour or so." Loki snapped to him, his voice hoarse and rather scratchy, as if he were coming down with laryngitis.

"Geez, fine. I'm guessing someone's not a morning person. Either that or you don't handle hangovers well." Tony replied to him, earning a glare from the god.

"Stark, what the Hel did I just say?" The trickster asked testily.

"Yeah, well you can't tell me what to do in my own place, so why don't you go fuck a horse or something?"

Loki growled in return before grabbing a nearby apple and lobbing it at the billionaire's head.

Thor frowned and moved to try and calm his brother down and talk him into easing up on the mortal man, no matter how annoying he could be. Plus, the only person who had a real problem with Loki's throwing an apple at Tony had been Tony himself. Nearly everyone else was silently thanking him for doing what they'd been wanting to for quite some time.

Loki looked over at Thor and sighed a bit, giving in to him and just drinking his water.

Things remained quiet and peaceful for a moment while everyone just tried to get over their hangovers.

"I really wanna try something." Tony said before moving to walk around to Loki and lightly tickling his sides, earning a gasp, small squeal, then a rather hard blow to the shoulder.

"Funny, that kinda sounds like the noises I was hearing for an hour or so last night." Tony commented with a cocked eyebrow to the god.

"I haven't the slightest clue what you're babbling about, Stark." Loki replied with a frown.  
"Well, I don't remember much from last night, but I do remember trying to sleep while someone started composing a symphony of the word 'Thor', a bunch of curses, some shit in a different language and squeals kinda like the one you just made."

"What does this mean to me?"

"Oh, I think you know."

"If you're insinuating that I slept with my brother-"

"Oh, buddy, it's not an insinuation. It's the truth."

Tony then swore loudly as a few ice cubes suddenly found their way into his underwear.

"JARVIS, show us the tapes from Thor's room last night. We're settling this." The billionaire said to the AI once he'd gotten the ice from his briefs.

The AI obeyed and they were soon watching as the pair of god returned to their room, laughing happily. The figures of the gods talked inaudibly for a bit before moving to kiss each other deeply. They continued watching while the figures continued to make out, only stopping once the clothes began to come off.

"Check and mate." Tony said to Loki, who was blushing furiously, obviously mortified and humiliated.

The god didn't say anything before disappearing completely from the tower in a puff of green smoke.

"Stark, was that really necessary? He could be anywhere by now." Thor asked with a frown to the other, standing up. "Come on, Stark, let's go find my brother. You're coming whether you like it or not."

The others looked at each other and stood up as well. "We'll help too." Steve said to the other blonde man, then moving with them all to get to work to find the trickster god.


End file.
